


love at second sight

by fuckitfireeverything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny has never seen Back to the Future, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, also Danny's family, oh my god it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, shameless unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckitfireeverything/pseuds/fuckitfireeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of little moments of Danny/Stiles, set after "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/790614">better stuck in the closet than stuck in a dumpster</a>" (though a knowledge of one is not necessary for the other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stiles helps danny babysit his little brother and sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonewiththelonghair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelonghair/gifts).



> current ratings and tags are just for the first chapter, so they may change as I write/post more  
> all chapters should stand alone unless stated otherwise

"Ding dong," Stiles called into the already-open front door of the Mahealani house. He would've knocked, to be polite, because from the look of the minivan in the driveway Danny's parents hadn't left yet, but his hands were full, pizza in one and a stack of video games in the other, and he knew if he tried to knock with his foot, he'd inevitably lose his balance and fall over. 

The attempt, of course, was futile, as the second he spoke, his legs were nearly knocked out from under him by an unstoppable force the exact size and shape of a six year old boy.

"Whoa," he said, catching himself and trying to balance despite the aforementioned six year old boy now clinging to his leg as if for dear life.

"Hi, Stiles," Josh said, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, looking back down. "You wanna do me a favor and take these pizzas inside?"

Josh nodded and then gestured for Stiles to bend down to where he could whisper to him.

"Can you fix him?"

Josh was talking about Danny. Danny, who had apparently -- according to eight-year-old Emily who soon joined them on the porch -- been moping in his room and listening to Marina and the Diamonds on repeat since Ethan had, in her words, broken up with him.

Stiles knew better. Danny had broken up with Ethan after finding out he was, you know, a murderous alpha werewolf hell-bent on killing Danny's best friend, but Stiles guessed there were things that were better left unsaid to your little siblings. 

"You have to get him to stop moping," Emily told him, her voice low like it was some conspiracy. "I hate Marina and the Diamonds."

"Please, Stiles?" Josh begged, his eyes exactly how Danny's would have been if Danny's eyes were half the size of his head. 

"I'll see what I can do," he smiled, messing up Josh's hair. "Scout's honor."

"Hi, Stiles," Mrs. Mahealani said from behind him, and he turned around and smiled at her. "Thanks again for offering to help Danny watch the kids. Usually we let him babysit alone, but he's been so torn up about this breakup recently, we weren't sure. We'd stay home, but Ken just _has_ to go to this dinner, and--"

"It's not a problem," Stiles said. "My dad's been telling me to get out of the house anyway, it'll be good for me." He smiled, trying to look as responsible as he possibly could, and set the video games down on the counter before stooping down to take the pizza from Josh, who was still on his tip-toes trying to get his arms high enough to put it down. "Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll get him." She put her purse down, and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Danny?" she called up. "Danny, Stiles is here. Put on some pants and come be sociable, please."

Stiles could barely hear Danny's response from the kitchen, but it sounded a lot like a low, disgruntled, " _go away._ "

"Don't make me come up there, Daniel," his mother warned, and a minute later Stiles heard his bedroom door open and Danny come thumping down the stairs.

"Hi, Stiles," he said. Stiles waved from where he'd taken a seat at the counter in the kitchen, and Danny's mom came over, messing up Danny's hair and kissing him on the cheek.

"Be good, okay?"

"I will," Danny grumbled, ducking away from her. 

She sighed and looked at her watch before calling upstairs again, "Ken, we're going to be late!" and Danny took a seat next to Stiles, absently looking through the stack of video games.

"I, uh, though Emily would like Melee because she's always complaining about not getting to play as Peach," Stiles said when Danny got to it in the stack, and Danny surprised him, smiling a little and saying, "yeah, I think she'll like that."

But it was a fleeting moment, and he was back into his moping before Danny's dad had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, his shirt half-buttoned and his tie in his mouth.

Danny's dad was as handsome as Danny, though his hair was already graying a little at the sides. Stiles waved at him and smiled as he said, "Hi Stiles," though his mouthful of colored silk, and then Danny's mom swooped in, buttoning his shirt the rest of the way and taking his tie, knotting it for him like a pro. 

Stiles liked Danny's parents. He'd had Danny's dad as a teacher in kindergarten, and was really amazed that he'd been able to stay sane teaching kindergarten for all these years. Of course, he couldn't have if it hadn't been for Danny's mom who Stiles would have sworn in court of law was an honest-to-God saint. Miracle working and all, really. It wasn't surprise that they'd ended up with three kids as attractive and brilliant as Danny, Emily, and Josh. 

He'd been spending a lot more time at the Mahealani house in the past few months. Once Danny knew about the werewolves, they'd started getting together to do research or even just to study or talk, because it was nice, really, having someone else, another normal human stuck in the middle of this mess of ridiculous supernatural nonsense that Stiles had learned to call his life. And then Danny had started dating Ethan, and even though he and Stiles were actual honest-to-God friends now, they'd started seeing less of each other.

"Good to see you, Stiles," Danny's dad said, leaning his head to the side a little so he could see Stiles around his wife's head as she went at this suit jacket with a lint roller. The jacket looked like Pluto, the Mahealani's geriatric old golden lab, had taken to using it as a bed. "You haven't been around in a while."

"Been busy with schoolwork," Stiles answered, not wanting to admit that he hadn't had the heart to hang out with Danny when he knew Ethan was going to end up the inevitable topic of conversation. "My dad's been threatening to sell the Jeep if I don't get my grades back up."

Danny's dad laughed -- a rich, full-bodied laugh that Stiles had always thought sounded a little like he imagined Santa when he was in kindergarten. "I should take lessons from your dad," he said, smiling.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help," Stiles responded, smiling back. 

"Ken, we have to go," Danny's mom said. She kissed Danny on the top of the head, and then bent down to kiss Emily, who made a face and stuck her tongue out, and Josh, who hugged her leg and beamed like it was Christmas. "You two behave for Danny and Stiles, okay?"

"Mom," Emily whined, quietly, like she didn't' want Stiles to hear. "Stop, you're _embarrassing_ me."

"Danny, you behave yourself too."

"I will," Danny said, not looking up from the back of the video game case he was pretending to read. 

"I'm sure they won't be a problem, Mrs. Mahealani," Stiles said. "Nothing pizza and video games can't solve."

"Thanks again," Danny's dad said, as Danny's mom shepherded him out the door and then, silence.

"Danny, can I have some pizza?" Emily said, tugging on the back of his shirt.

"Whatever," Danny said, and she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You can't keep doing that," she said, kicking the stool he was sitting on. "Or I'm gonna make Stiles play video games and leave you alone to mope some more."

"Fine," Danny said, getting up and heading back for the stairs.

"Wait," Stiles said, getting up to go after him. "Danny."

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Danny looked at him, not even bothering to fake the smile he'd been faking at school anymore. "No."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but for once found himself at a loss for words. Of course Danny wasn't okay. Ethan had nearly killed Jackson, several times. Had locked both Danny and Stiles in a dumpster as bait, and had almost gotten Danny killed. Not exactly stellar boyfriend material. 

"Well," Stiles said. "Like I told you, nothing pizza and video games can't solve. Seriously, if I could mend Scott's heart through his breakup with Allison, I can do this."

"Danny!" Josh yelled from the kitchen, before he came barreling into the hall as fast as his stubby six-year-old legs would take him, waving a video game case over his head and jumping up and down. "Can we play this one?"

Danny smiled a little -- just a little, but Stiles could tell it was sincere -- and scooped Josh up in his arms, putting him on his shoulders. "You have to ask Emily and Stiles first."

 

Turns out, Emily kicked all of their asses, even when Stiles wasn't actively trying to let her win, and two pizzas and forty-eight rounds of Melee later, Josh had passed out in front of the TV and Emily was rubbing her eyes to fight off sleep.

"Go to bed, Em," Danny said fondly, messing up her hair, a bigger smile on his face than Stiles had seen in weeks. 

"'m not tired," she complained, but a yawn betrayed her and she sighed, crossing her arms and grumbling, "fine" before starting up the stairs to her bedroom.

"And don't stay up reading Harry Potter again!" Danny called after her.

"Harry Potter?" Stiles asked, smiling. 

"She thinks if she uses a flashlight under her blanket we can't see that she's not sleeping," Danny said, and Stiles laughed.

"I used to do that all the time."

"Why am I not surprised."

Danny smiled at him, nudging his shoulder, and then they both fell silent.

A minute passed, and Stiles got up, busying his hands with cleaning up the game controllers because he wasn't sure what his hands would get up to without a solid goal to work towards, and he didn't want to find out.

"Why did you come, Stiles?"

"What?" Stiles asked, looking up from the tangled cords he was trying to pry apart, over his shoulder at Danny, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Why did you volunteer to help me babysit?"

Stiles just shrugged. "You seemed like you could use some cheering up and Jackson was being a dick, as usual."

Danny looked at him for a minute before speaking again. "Really?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, but his stomach was clenching in the guilty way it did when he was only being half-truthful. "Well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

Stiles sighed. "I don't like seeing you this sad, Danny. I thought maybe I could cheer you up. Because, I know being single sucks and I know the fact that Ethan was a complete tool sucks and I know what it feels like to have a broken heart but that doesn't mean every guy's gonna be like that or that you're going to be miserable forever or that everything sucks. People like you, people care about you. A lot." He sighed for a second, swallowing nervously, and then added. "I care about you a lot."

"Oh," Danny said, and Stiles' stomach sank.

"Oh" wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. Probably the answer he had been expecting, and better than Danny laughing in his face or ignoring him for eight years or anything like that, but Stiles had never really been able to stop himself from hoping. 

"I mean, you know, like, it's not a big deal or anything, I just--"

He wasn't sure why he kept talking. Maybe it was a reflex, nervous talking had always been instinctive for him, babbling when he wasn't sure what was happening, but there was something incredibly awkward about continuing to talk when the lips of the guy you liked were on yours, trying to kiss you and failing around said continuous talking. 

Danny pulled away, and Stiles was sure he'd ruined it, but Danny just put his hand on the side of Stiles' face and said, "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

"Oh. Yeah, right, duh, sorry--"

"Seriously. I'm going to kiss you again. Stop talking and kiss me back."

"Okay."


	2. you're my density

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out Danny has never seen Back to the Future
> 
> (this one's really really of short and kind of stupid and I actually wrote it a while ago, but I figured it was cute enough to earn a place here)

"You've never seen Back to the Future." 

"Um. No?"

"Oh my God, I am dating a pariah. Were you excommunicated from the nerd-dom?"

"Stiles…"

Stiles is pacing around his bedroom, hands thrown up in disbelief as he searches for his binder of DVDs while Danny is sprawled on the bed, his shirt already off, more than a little disappointed with the fact that his boyfriend's hands are no longer on him and it isn't looking like they're going to be any time soon.

"The greatest, most iconic time travel movie of the eighties, nay, of all time--"

"Stiles."

"The highlight of Michael J Fox's career, the first in the most perfect trilogy of movies, maybe even better than Star Wars--"

"Stiles!"

Stiles stops pacing, finally, halfway through flipping open his binder, too full with DVDs to actually zip shut. 

"What?"

"We're really doing this right now?"

"Of course we're doing this right now!" Stiles says, tucking the binder under his chin while he takes out the sleeve with not just one but all three of the Back to the Future DVDs. "I'm not dating someone who hasn't seen Back to the Future, no matter how cute you are. What kind of nerd do you think you are?"

"Uh, I never said I was a nerd," Danny answers, sighing and pulling his shirt back on. Of all the people to date, he had just had to pick Stiles Stilinski. Jackson would never let him hear the end of this one.

"So, when I asked you out and I told you that I was your density, you didn't get the reference?"

"No one could ever get all of your references, Stiles. I mostly just nod and laugh a little bit so that this doesn't happen."

"Well," he says, putting the DVD into his computer and flopping back down on the bed next to Danny, "we're going to fix this right now."

"Stiles," Danny half-whines, but Stiles just silences him with a deep, messy kiss before pulling away and starting the movie.

"Trust me. It will be worth it."


End file.
